The Little Things Mean The Most
by xangels creationx
Summary: a student of the Russo’s school one day opens fire at the student body one morning, the worst part one of the Russo’s could get caught up in the line of fire.. But which one...or is it all of them?
1. the beginning

This my second story for wizards of waverley place. please read my first called **'the missing russo**' the only character i own is Michaela

* * *

This does have a little bit of violence in it, a bit of teenage gun play. It was inspired after I watched an episode of one tree hill the other night and it made me wonder how the Russo kids would handle this.

This story is called **the little things mean the most. **For those who didn't read my first WOWP story well let me fill you in a little bit. There are the Russo kids **Justin, Alex and max**. Well in my own twist to make things interesting I have my own character and her name is **Michaela. **In this story she will be Justin's twin and she is 17 years old.

**

* * *

****The summary to this story is simple: a student of the Russo's school one day opens fire at the student body one morning, the worst part one of the Russo's could get caught up in the line of fire.. But which one...or is it all of them?**

**

* * *

****-Fade into scene-**

Justin and max awoke to the alarm clock going off; they both got up from their bed still glassy eyed and made their ways down the hall. They both made their way passed their sister's rooms and knocked on each the doors and yelled for them to get up.

"I'm up I'm up" yelled Alex through the door even though she wasn't she was still laying in her bed with her eyes closed.

The two brothers made their way to their bathroom as Michaela come out smiling at them giving max a pat on the head "morning" she greeted as she made her way back to her room to finish getting ready for the day.

"She's way too happy to want to go to school this morning" max looked at Justin as they raced to see who was going to get the bathroom first.

"Hey max no fair" Justin yelled at him as max turned and closed the door laughing behind him. It just meant that Justin had to wait his turn.

"He did it again" Justin complained as he leaned up against the wall. "He's smart Justin, you have to learn how to trick him" Michaela explained to him as she made her way downstairs.

Justin walked back to his room to finish getting ready he figured by the time he had gotten dressed max would be done.

Meanwhile as Michaela made her way downstairs, grabbed her travel mug and filled it with coffee.

"Since when did you drink coffee" jerry asked watching her mix the sugar and milk. "For a while now dad" she laughed knowing he watched her every morning since she started high school she drank coffee.

She grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard above her. Theresa came hurrying into the room, "wait before you go I'll make you lunch" she said opening the fridge.

"Mom, you haven't made my lunch since middle school, I have money I'll by some I'm fine" she told her as she bit into her strawberry pop tart.

"You sure honey" Theresa asked looking at her daughter. Michaela nodded back "hurry up guys" she yelled at her siblings "if you don't get your butts moving we'll be late" she picked up her school bag as Justin and max ran down the stairs each picking a apple off the table and running out the door.

"Where's Alex" Theresa asked watching her children run out the door. "She said she would catch up" max said as his voice floated through the hall.

The three siblings made their way out of the substation and started to make their way down the street as they heard a voice call after them. "Wait you guys, wait for me" Alex called from behind them.

Max and Michaela stopped for her but Justin kept walking ahead.

Little did they know when they got to school what was going to be there waiting for them.

**Fade to black**

**Please review...be kind**


	2. What The

The four siblings entered the school immediately going off in difference directions.

Justin went to fine Nate. Alex saw Harper her best friend at her locker while Max had disappeared into another hallway.

"Hey Alex" Harper greeted "hey Harper" she responded with a smile on her face not trying to laugh at the funny clothes Harper was dressed in. Alex opened her locker to but her backpack in it.

"Hi Michaela" Harper waved from across the room.

"Hey"she said sweetly as she turned to face a group of girls from her class.

"How'd your sister become so popular?"She asked in amazement as Alex slammed her locker shut, turning to see what Harper was looking at.

"Because she's on the honour roll, she's a cheerleader and she's nice to everyone" Alex explained.

"She's almost perfect" Harper pointed out. "Yea almost" Alex said laughing "she may be Justin's twin, but their like oil and vinegar total opposites"

"Why do you say that" curiously Harper looked back seeing Justin and Nate walking into View.

"Watch this" Alex walked towards her sister's group of friends, Joined into their conversation.

"Hey guys" she said smiling at them Michaela took notice to who was beside her.

The rest of the girls stuck her nose up and giggled at Alex.

"This is my sister Alex" she introduced, the girls smiled and pretended to be excited to meet her.

"Class is going to start" Michaela made a excuse to leave Alex with Harper and looked back "come have lunch with us at 12 bring Harper too"

"Harper is weird" whispered one of the girls. "She's my kid sister, be nice please if you guys can't hang with my siblings then you can't hang with me" she pointed out as she walked away on her so called friends.

"Lunch with your sister" Harper excitedly said. "Chill Harper" Alex told her as the bell rang for first class.

Being Alex she made her way slowly to class. Justin was in science with Nate. Max was in wood shop in another part of the school that was outback.

Alex was making her way to English the same floor as Justin only a couple doors down.

"Hey" Alex greeted as she walked into class a few minutes late. The teacher was so used to it she didn't even bother pointing it out.

A few minutes ticked by as the fire alarm bells went off in the school. "Single file, calm and quick!" the teacher yelled over the noise of the bell she opened the door to let the class out.

As Alex got into the hall she ran into Justin and Michaela. "What's going on" Justin asked his sisters as he grabbed on to them.

The three siblings made their way to the stairs. The alarm had stopped ringing... shots rang out... people screamed.

Another shot rang out. "What was that" as the students huddled on the floor quietly in the hall.

"Sounded like a gun or something" Justin whispered back at Alex.

"This is principal larrytate, this is a code red, this is not a drill, resume to your designated safety area, I repeat code red" a voice boomed over the speakers.

"Alex!" cried Harper from the other side of the hall. "Harper!"Alex yelled back making her way to her friend.

"Alex!" Michaela and Justin yelled to her as everyone started to scatter. They too were rushed into the library as they left Alex and Harper behind.

"We have to get to safety" Harper grabbed onto Alex's arm and pulled her into the direction from where she came from.

Meanwhile Max's class was in wood shop they all stood like deer's in headlights as they heard what was happening in the school.

"we all know the safe spot!" yelled the teacher "keep your head down and run" he guided as he opened the door and lead his kids out seeing a lot of the other students from the main building running across the parking lot.

**Fade to black**

**More to come **

**Please review**


	3. Breaking News

_***authors note: FYI Michaela is Justin's twin. Since she is my own character she is written as the opposite of Alex. She seems like a little miss perfect in the first chapters, but that will change as the story continue...if you don't like the story don't review...simple as that...but on another note..Please continue to read as much as you like and check out my other wizards of Waverley place story 'the missing Russo'**_

* * *

**-Fade in-**

Principal Larrytate ran into his office, fumbling for the telephone on his desk. His chubby fingers pressed the keys on his phone as fast as they would go, before he knew it he heard sirens from police cars rolling up the parking lot.

He looked out the window, watching his students scatter across the properties. Many thoughts ran through his mind. School would end in two weeks; it wasn't going to end quietly for them was it.

As he bravely made his way out of his office, he noticed a few scared students huddling in the hall and led them out to safety.

He glanced back at his school. He secretly hoped everyone had gotten out of the school. All the students were grouped in the field checking in with their homeroom teachers.

He called all homeroom teachers together to see if all students were accounted for. As all the teachers told him the status of their students, they returned back to their spots. Except, a few teachers lingered back.

"Were missing a few students" one teacher spoke above the rest shifting uncomfortably. The principal nodded the teacher continued "it seems, three of the oldest Russo kids are unaccounted for" the male teacher pointed out at his list of students in his hand.

"Which Russo's?" the principal asked "Justin, Alex and their sister Michaela" one of the teachers named them off. "But there are four Russo children, where is, the youngest believe his name is max" principal Larrytate began to get nervous.

"Max Russo is with us" one of the teachers explained. "He had approached me a couple minutes ago, asking if I had seen his siblings" the teacher looked at the others and looked sad.

Shots echoed through the school, "return to your students, stay with them and keep calm" principal Larrytate spoke with his voice low. "One more thing, Harper Finkle is missing too" the principal bit his lip and waved the group of teachers away.

A crowed of geared up police and swat had stormed the front of the school

* * *

**Meanwhile at the substation**

Theresa and jerry were enjoying their day; they came back from shopping and walked in the door. Jerry dropped all the bags and sat down on the chair and Theresa made her way to the kitchen.

"Now I know the meaning, of shop till you drop" jerry said out loud making himself comfortable. Theresa started to laugh at her husband's remark.

Jerry grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news would be on, to his surprise there was breaking news flashing across the screen.

He saw a helicopter view of the school, footage of children running in panic. A girl's voice faded into the footage and then they focused on her standing across the street of the school.

"I am Barbra Cody" she spoke with a monotone voice. "We are live in front of Tribeca Prep School"

"What" jerry pulled himself off the couch and sat up as Theresa made her way closer to the TV. They focused on the TV without speaking to each other.

"It seems, there is a gunman inside" the women spoke holding up her microphone. Scenes panned to the students sitting on the field, and then focusing on the police and swat team crowded around the entrance.

Theresa and jerry jumped to their feet, grabbing onto each other. "Oh jerry" Theresa buried her head into his shoulder.

Jerry remained looking at the TV screen. Watching the live footage of what's going on. "We breaking to a live speech from the chief of police" the reported stated.

The news had split into half screen, one half showing live feed of what was happening around the school and the other half should a live interview with the head of police.

"today we have found ourselves in this situation, early this morning we are dealing with a person, or persons with a gun in this school, not confirmed at this moment, but we need to reach out to the parents of the student who attend this school we are looking out for your children, there will be a safe place for you to pick them up, please call this number below" he explained as a number floated on screen.

"To see where you can pick up your children, that is all for now" the head police walked off screen as it went into a short commercial.

"Jerry, a gunman" Theresa mumbled trying to process what she had just heard. The two adults stood in the middle of the room in shock. "Our kids" he bit his lip and took a sigh. This was a moment in his life he knew he couldn't be there to help them, as parent they both felt useless.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review**


	4. Don't Say It

Michaela and Justin ran into the library with a few dozen or more other students. Everyone scattered and tried to hide.

Justin and Michaela hid in a far corner away from the door against a bookcase.

For a moment everything was still, all they could hear were each other breathing heavily. Randomly another shot rang out.

Making Michaela jump, and Justin flinch.

"Where did Alex go" she asked her brother angrily. "I don't know, with Harper" he looked at his sister who had her head down playing with her ring her dad had given her on her birthday.

"Maybe, they got out of the school" Justin wished his words were true.

"Yeah, I hope" she said with her voice cracking. She looked up at her brother "I hope Max isn't freaking out "she spoke out loud drawing her attention back to her ring.

A bullet hit the glass pane of a window in one of the classrooms below, sending everyone screaming.

"You know Justin, guess I should say this now before something happens" she explained to him without looking away from her ring.

"Don't say anything you are going to regret" Justin protested. "Nothing is going to happen to us okay sis" his voice became soft and weak. He placed his hand on his sister's arm for comfort.

He didn't notice till now, that she had a darker complexion then him.

They were twins, minutes apart. Justin being the first. He had dark hair and light skin; she had brownish-black hair like her mother and olive skin like her father.

They were best friends when they were younger, always made sure Alex and Max knew they would always be there for them. But like siblings do, they got older, and went their separate ways, and didn't really talk anymore.

"But" Michaela tried telling him but he shook his head. "Whatever it is, don't" he became scared and hearing what she had to say, it wasn't the right time.

* * *

Harper and Alex ran into a classroom and huddled against the wall.

"We have to get out of here" Alex got up in panic. "No Alex" Harper tried grabbing her arm pulling her down. "We have to stay here, it's only safe."

"It's safe out there" she angrily pointed out the window. Harper nodded at Alex's remark she was right.

"I left my brother and sister in the middle of the hallway" Alex threw her hands up remembering.

"What kind of sister am I" she questioned that as Harper started to say something but stopped in her tracks. She wasn't sure if that was something Alex wanted her to respond to or not.

Alex sat there looking up at the window in front of her, a few seconds passed without any conversation until Alex said out loud. "I hope we get out of here"

* * *

Jerry picked up the phone and called the number on the TV. Jerry held the phone tight to his ear.

"Yes, okay" he said out loud as he was put on hold while the person on the other end looked the kids names up.

"Mr. Russo" the person on the other end spoke. "I'm sorry to inform you, but we only have located one of your children at this time, we will call you back when we have located all of them" the voice on the other end spoke in a monotone voice.

"Thanks" Jerry spoke angrily and sad at the same time. Putting the phone down, Theresa came from the kitchen.

"What's the news? Is everyone alright" she spoke with hope. Hoping whatever Jerry was going to tell her was good news.

"They didn't, tell me anything" he told her as he threw his hand up in frustration.

"Are they okay" she asked him getting worried,

"They don't know where they are" he looked into her eyes and his voice calmed down. "..And the one they know who is safe, they didn't tell me the name" he looked at her, his bottom lip quivering he walked away onto the terrace, tears came to his eyes.

The thoughts of all four kids in danger, thoughts of them flashed across his mind.

"I'm sorry" he whispered through his tears, there was nothing he could do, he wanted to be there, he thought of wanting just to hold them and tell them he loved them made him more upset, because he had no idea where they were.

* * *

"I'm not going to sit here, and wait to get rescued" Alex got up walking quietly and quickly towards door, opening it slowly looking around the empty halls.

"Are you coming with me Harper, or you going to stay here" she turned asking her.

"You're not going to leave me Alex, are you" Harper questions her getting to her feet.

"If you want to stay, Harper it's your choice, but I'm leaving" Alex turned to walk out the door.

"Alex, wait don't leave me!" Harper called out rushing towards Alex who was already making her way down the hall, and towards a stairwell.

They both made it slowly down the stairs, and looked out the glass window, and listened before walking out of the hall...they were almost free... few more steps, they would be out of the school.

The door closed, sending echoes through the hall. Alex put her finger to her lips, motioning Harper not to say a word.

Out stepped the boy dressed in black, with a shot gun pointed at them.

"Alex" his voice was deep and he spoke with a grin on his face. Alex and Harper turned to the person standing front of them.

Alex just stared at him trying to remember who he was, she couldn't remember his name either, but she seen him before.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review**


	5. Standing Still

**-Fade in-**

Theresa walked out after Jerry.

"We can't just stand here, we have to do something" she spoke agitated. Jerry turned around and grabbed his wife's arms.

"We can't do anything" he told her, his voice cracking.

"Jerry, our kids need us" she shook herself from his grasp. "I don't care, I want my children" she stormed off into the kitchen, picking up a stack of photo albums and started to flip through them.

She saw a photo of the girls and Jerry. They were standing side by side with Jerry in the middle, they were laughing. She cracked a smile as she looked over to another page. It had Theresa and the boys. Justin was posed kissing his mother on the cheek as Theresa displayed a smile, with Max on her right smiling big for the camera.

The picture below showed all four sitting on a park bench smiling. She took the photo out and placed it in her purse as she got up to go, Jerry came in behind her.

"Where are you going" he asked curiously.

"To the school, if they can't find our kids, I will" she starred at him.

"Then I'm coming with you" Jerry grabbed his keys and walked out the door with her.

* * *

Alex stood in the hallway only few feet away from the door. It was her escape she was almost free, except her and Harper were staring into a gun.

"Alex" Harper started to say.

"Quiet Harper... i know you don't I?"Alex asked pointing to the boy with the gun.

"What is your name" she whispered to herself trying to think.

"It's Bailey, Alex Bailey Phillip" Harper mentioned from behind her.

"Bailey" she said to herself trying to remember.

"You don't remember? We've been going to school together since grade 2" his voice became agitated.

"I asked you to go to the grade 6 homecoming dance with me, you said you would" he waved his gun at her stepping closer. "When I got there, alone you ditched me for that Eric guy!" he raised his voice making Alex and Harper jump.

"Listen, Bailey I was young and foolish... i didn't mean to hurt you. It's just..." she stopped in mid sentence.

"just what Alex, face it you didn't want to go with me, you could have had the decency to tell me no" Bailey started to breathe heavily, remembering that day made his blood pump, besides all the other stuff people in his school did to him over the years.

"I know I should have Bailey, I'm sorry seriously" Alex tried calming him down.

"What are you doing with that gun anyways" Harper decided to ask.

"What do you think" he responded loading the gun with a click.

"How many people have you hurt" Harper asked innocently.

"It's for me to know and you to find out" he told them with a small giggle pointing the gun slowly placing his index finger on the trigger.

"Please Bailey, let us go we won't say anything" Alex begged. "My little brother is out there all alone" she made an excuse not knowing or not.

"You have ten seconds to get out of my sight or I will shoot you" he closed his eyes, and started to count.

Alex grabbed Harpers arm and ran for it, the door slammed behind them. Bailey took a shot at the door, glass shattered.

Alex and Harper screamed as they got down a few steps and opened the door to outside. Being greeted by a few police and swat.

* * *

The clock was ticking Justin and Michaela remained quiet for most of the time. What was there to say when it didn't want to be heard?

"Justin" Michaela gave into the silence. "Yeah?" he responded looking up from a book he'd found near him.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm not the girl people think i am. I'm popular for my looks not for anything else. I just pretend. I just want to get through high school without any drama" she wasn't sure if that had made sense to him, she tried finding the right words but she couldn't.

"I know" he placed the book on the book on the floor next to him.

"Alex and I know you're a popular A student, because you have to compete against me" he joked

"You're always watching out for Alex, Max and I" he smiled.

"You get invited to partys, you even took me to a few remember...but when it comes to the end of the day when were all home together. The four of us still fight with each other, but we still laugh a lot together too" he explained to his sister.

"I'm glad you're with me, right now because the little things mean the most. You're my twin sister, even when you're the most popular girl in the school. Every boy wants to date, but I know who you really are my not so perfect sister" he reached over pulling her into a hug.

"Even though you play with dolls, you're always be my brother" she teased him.

"Thanks" he responded, then a second later he pulled away looking at her seriously. "Their action figures!" Michaela started to laugh. "I know" Justin looked at her; his expression softened realizing she was teasing him.

* * *

Alex looked around saw police and everyone standing there looking at them.

"Did you see anyone there" a police asked them as he led them to safe place to talk.

"You mean someone with a gun, then yes" Harper spoke. Alex turned around giving her a look.

"Do you know who it was" he asked. Alex remained silent, so Harper spoke for the both of them.

"Bailey Phillip, he had the gun to our heads, he let us go" she told the police officer all in one breathe.

"Alex" Harper said to her. "You okay?"

Alex looked at the officer "can you find my parents please, last name is Russo" she stood calm and dazed.

* * *

Max slipped away from his class and went looking. He heard the parents were being held not too far to pick up their kids, instead of waiting he went to them.

* * *

Theresa and Jerry walked across the parking lot away from the school. Meeting a group of parents already waiting.

"I'll go look at the kids" Jerry offered as a women turned around who ever heard.

"They won't let you get close to the field, few parents already tired. Give you kids names to that lady, over there" she pointed.

"They will bring the kids to you" the women smiled and walked away.

Jerry left to give the names and came back to the Theresa.

"What she say?" Theresa asked. "She said to wait" the two adults stood there together as they saw children being reunited with their parents. Wishing they would be next and could go home and be a family

* * *

A few minutes passed, Max made his way towards the group of parents. He pushed his way through and saw his parents from behind.

"Mom, dad!" he yelled out. Jerry thought he heard a familiar voice and turned around seeing Max standing there.

"Max!" Jerry cried out. Theresa heard it and turned around surprised. "Baby" she said as she reached out to her youngest.

"Where is your brother and sisters?" Theresa asked looking around her.

Max looked up at his parents. He shook his shoulders "I don't know mom" he turned and pointed to the school. "Probably still in there"

Theresa and Jerry looked at each other with worry.

* * *

Harper and Alex were lead by police to the group of parents.

"Russo" the cop yelled at the group. Jerry and Theresa stepped towards the officer.

"That's us, sir" Jerry answered. "You have a daughter named Alex" he questioned.

"Yes that's her, is something wrong" Kerry asked getting nervous and worried.

"Of course not Mr. Russo, she's right over there" the officer stepped aside.

Alex stood alone while Harper was escorted to find her parents. "Thank you" Jerry made way towards his little girl.

Alex latched on to him tightly. "Dad, he had a gun I was so scared" she mumbled. He looked over seeing Theresa and Max making their way towards them.

"It's okay, I'm here now" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Did you see Justin and Michaela" Max asked his sister curiously.

"What" she looked at him confused "you mean they're not out here"

"When's the last time you seen them" Jerry asked her.

"We were all in the hall, we got split up, because I saw Harper, I don't know where they went" she explained.

* * *

Shots rang out, swat had run into the building, storming the first floor, and then making their way upstairs.

They found Bailey making his way towards the library.

Justin and Michaela could see everything from the window but only could hear a few things.

"I can't go back. I can't erase this" he screamed at the men in swat. Bailey held the gun to his head.

"Oh my gosh, Justin" Michaela gasped watching it all happen. Justin remained silent.

A few minutes went by with the swat talking Bailey down from shooting himself. He surrendered handing the gun over, getting cuffed and escorted away.

A police man came in and escorted everyone out of the building.

"Look there's Justin and Michaela!" Max yelled.

The siblings made their way to their family, hugging everyone making sure they were okay.

"You guys okay" Theresa asked Justin and Michaela.

"Yeah" Justin smiled. "I wouldn't know what I would've known without my sister"

"I'm glad were together". Michaela chimed in.

Theresa and Jerry looked at their four kids, relief came over them. "I love you guys" Jerry pulled everyone in a hug. Not only had the kids needed to be with their parents. But he needed to tell them he loved them because in cases like this the little things mean the most.

**Fade to black**

**Please review**

**The end**


End file.
